


Shadow

by NotTheMainCharacter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheMainCharacter/pseuds/NotTheMainCharacter
Summary: How does Mc feel when she is constantly compared to Rika?Just a little drabble I wrote exploring MC's feelings
Kudos: 9





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad English, I'm still learning;;

"Is going to be like when Rika was here, I'm so excited for the party!!! I feel like Rika is with us again" 

The message that Yoosung wrote before logging out of the messenger repeats in my head while I turn off the phone and put it aside. 

Suddenly I found myself standing in front of the mirror. I touch my features in the mirror and look my body carefully. 

I don't look nothing alike Rika. Her figure appears in my head, she was so beautiful.... 

'I'm good enough for the RFA? Do I really deserve to take her place?' 

Yoosung talks about her and her work with complete admiration. And now I find myself comparing to her, how pathetic I am? 

She was a great person, I should be greatful that they see any similitude between us. But why does it hurt so much? I want to meet everyone's expectations, but they seem to be too high for me. I want to hate Rika, but how could I when she was such an angel? 

I want to be as good as her, I want to be enough by myself. I don't want to be compared to anyone else. 

My face feels wet when tears start coming from my eyes. 

'Rika, Rika, Rika, Rika, Rika, Rika' her name repeats in my head. Who I want to trick? I'm never going to be enough for the RFA. 

I look again at my reflection, and for the first time I hate what I see. I wish I was her. I wish I had her blonde hair and green eyes. I wish I was as pretty as she was. I wish I had such a bright and caring personality. 

I wish I was enough. 

These thoughts repeat and repeat in my head. My fist shatters the mirror into pieces, I can feel the blood covering my hand, but I don't feel any pain, my sudden realization hurts more. All I can think about is Rika. Why I'm not enough? I fall into my knees, suddenly feeling exhausted. Everything I can hear in the silent room is my loud sobbing and my thoughts. I cover my ears with my hands trying to stop them, but they only sound louder in my head. 

'You're not her, and you will never be enough. Rika wasn't this weak, you're pathetic. You're not more than a shadow, you don't deserve to follow her legacy.'

"STOP, STOP, STOP PLEASE" I shout in a desperate act to hear something else, but it's useless and the voice in my head only gets louder and louder. 

'Only a shadow, you're and will always be a shadow of her' 

I don't know how much time pass until my body starts to feel sleepy, I don't want to think anymore. 

"I don't want to be a shadow, I want to be enough...." I murmur before falling asleep

"I don't want to be her shadow....." 


End file.
